


you won’t hurt me?

by unlucky_egg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlucky_egg/pseuds/unlucky_egg
Summary: Vent through Tommy. It’s not complete. He’s fucking sad and not used to his new family.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	you won’t hurt me?

Tommy woke up that day and felt like shit. He stayed up late the night before but still somehow woke up early; his body clock. He made his way to the sink and started to wash up. He started staring at himself, more at his acne than anything else. His face filled with scars, most of them crowded on his cheeks. He sighed as he saw a few more pimples pop up.

“I didn’t even do anything to cause that.” He thought bitterly. He mentally got prepared for his family to start insulting it. Although they were his foster family, he never trusted them to not do the same that his original family did. He always waited for the day they ran out of patience and kicked him out. 

“Today might be the day...” A lingering thought as he made his way downstairs. He passed by Techno’s room, which was always locked and the lights were always off. He never seemed to on them, even at night. Not that Tommy cared though. 

As he walked to the living room, he saw Wilbur on the couch; his guitar dangling off his neck by the strap. It looked uncomfortable to be sleeping like that but Tommy didn’t care.

(If Wilbur woke up with a warm blanket and guitar placed carefully on the floor, he never says anything.)

He finally got to the dining table, plate always sitting there. No matter what, there would always be food there. He sat down and stared at the food. He didn’t even realise until Phil called out, “Tommy?” 

He looked up and saw Phil with a cup of orange juice. Tommy cringed, trying to mask it with a cough. “Yes?” He replied, trying to fill in the silence. “You’re kind of staring off into space. Are you okay?” Phil asked with concern as he place the cup next to the plate. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” He could always feel Phil’s gaze, judging him, watching him. Just like how his mother used to stare. He was probably looking at his acne. Tommy started to eat the food. 

He wasn’t anorexic but he always found eating hard for him. However, due to his past family, he learnt how to force himself to eat. He began chowing down of the sandwich, looking hungry(he never is). Phil chuckled as he watched, “You were hungry, huh? Slow down, the food’s not going anywhere.”

Tommy grimaced. Exactly, the food is not going anywhere. The amount never seemed to get smaller, no matter how much he kept eating. It was never ending, he could continue eating but it would never go away. 

Finally, the sandwich was gone, into his stomach. He was happy, but he couldn’t express it of course. It’s normal standard that eating breakfast would be easy. They would never understand how much of an accomplishment it was that he finished breakfast. 

He gulped down the orange juice despite wanting to vomit. He hated juice, he felt like it stained his mouth with flavour. Soon that flavour turns gross and makes him nauseous. He only ever liked water. He made his way to go and wash the dishes to be stopped by Phil.

Of course, he was a kid so obviously he didn’t trust him to wash it properly. He can never do anything right. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do that. You can go rest, and wake Wilbur up for me.” Phil says as he began cleaning the plate and cup. Tommy said a small “Okay” and made his way to Wilbur only to be greeted by him wide awake and strumming the strings of his guitar.

“Ah, Tommy! Did you enjoy your breakfast?” Wilbur looked up and smiled. Tommy just nodded but remembered that he would get scolded if he never said a word, “Yes.” They just continue to sit in silence until Tommy remembered, “Phil asked me to wake you up.”

“Ah, I see, well I best head off to him otherwise he will get impatient.” Wilbur rolled his eyes playfully, “Let’s do something together later?” Tommy was shocked, he actually asked to do something? None of his family ever asked to do anything with him. It was always him offering activities to do together. 

“Sure.”

Tommy watched Wilbur walk away with a little bounce in his steps. It was weird that he never even seemed bothered by his acne. He stared down to the guitar that was left behind. He always liked music, transported him to a new dimension. He never learnt how to play though, his previous family saying that it was a waste of money. 

Money. They always talked about money. They always said how much money was wasted on him. He felt like a burden. He could never do anything that costed money. He could never ask for any presents because he always thought about money first. He never invested in anything. If he got a scooter, it would be in no use after a year or so. It happened with his skateboard, which was probably rotting in the abandoned shed by now. 

He never got attached to anything. It could be gone any second. His spiral into his mind got interrupted by a deep voice, “Are you gonna continue staring at the guitar?” Tommy’s head shot up to see Techno trudging his way to the couch. “Uh, no.” Tommy answered back, a bit startled from his sudden appearance. 

Techno sat on the place where Wilbur sat. Tommy could see the dark circles under his piercing crimson eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically put my own feelings into it. I also didn’t proofread it so there are probably a lot of mistakes.


End file.
